Girls and Warriors?
by SNKI
Summary: 5 girls, who get mixed up in helping to settle the war between spirit world and the relm of the demons...but will they help or will they be to caught up in games with 5 spirit warriors that they're teamed up with? R&R!the first chapter's gay just skip it!
1. The Soccer Game skip it, if you want

Hey this is my first fic on fanfic.com so I hope you all like it! The first chapter just kinda GAY…, it gets better in the third chapter, I promise!! Just keep on reading, you'll see. I know I can't just stop writing this, because all of my friends want to read what they haven't read yet, and yes, I have some of this story already written in a little notebook… I'm finishing up chapter 3 right now. Chapter1 is really boring by the way so don't stop reading after you read this because it'll get much better!!

I do not own any YuYu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Shaman King, Suikoden, or Number 10 characters, nor do I own any of the shows, I do not own anything, but Kitsune, Jet, and myself. I don't own Swanton, I just live there…but I do own the soccer field, if ya'know what I mean…. ON WITH THE STORY!! Oh yeah by the way my name is pronounced (Sen-kai).

****

            

The crowd was roaring, the fan clubs gathered, it was the last five minutes of the elite soccer game. The game was tied 2 to 2. It was a very BIG game, The BLAZErs vs. the JowSen team, both teams were excellent, but the JowSen team seems to have what little advantage there is in this little old town called Swanton (the Swanton Bulldog team was eliminated long ago by another team that was eliminated just after they beat Swanton). But anyway back to the game. We have here a roster for the JowSen soccer team and it is as follows:

1.SNKI (Sen-kai)5.KITSUNE 9.KAKASHI   13. TENGARR

2.JET               6.WAKABA    10.YOH                      

3.JOWY          7.NANAMI     11.TENMA     

4.FAITA          8.SHIPPO       12.SHAY

This team is certainly not one to mess with. On to the status report!

** ~SNKI~         14yrs.      **

**            5ft. 7in.     126lbs.    #10                                             **

**Specialty: power kick/shot/passes/through-inns. **

****

** ~JET~                        15yrs.       **

**            5ft. 9in.     135lbs.    #2                                               **

**Specialty: speed                                                  **

****

**~JOWY~         14yrs. **

**            5ft. 8in.     130lbs.    #9                                          **

**Specialty: power shot/pass, & jumps very high.    **

****

**~KITSUNE~   15yrs.**

**            5ft. 9in.    129lbs.    #12**

**Specialty: speed & quick feet**

****

**~WAKABA~  14yrs.**

**            5ft. 6in.    120lbs.    #19**

**Specialty: power shot & corner kicks**

**~NANAMI~    14yrs.       **

**5ft. 6in.    120lbs.    #00**

**Specialty: blocking/fast hands**

****

**~FAITA~        13yrs.**

**5ft. 2in.    119lbs.    #5**

**Specialty: defense/fair speed**

**~KAKASHI~  18yrs.**

**            6ft. 3in.    155lbs.    #3**

**Specialty: speed/power kick/through-inns**

**~YOH~            14yrs.**

**            5ft. 5in.    130lbs.    #1**

**Specialty: speed/power**

**~TENMA ~    14yrs.**

**            5ft. 8in.   132lbs.     #11**

**Specialty: moving around the field/power everything**

**~SHAY~          13yrs.**

**            5ft. 6in.   120lbs.     #4**

**Specialty: secret plays with SNKI & Faita**

**~SHIPPO~      13yrs.**

**            3ft. 8in.    40lbs.      #8**

**Specialty: swift speed**

***All right now that that's out of the way, back to the game!!*******

**            **            

            The score is 2 to 2, and the BLAZErs have the kickoff, they make a simple pass to the left wing, which was easily stolen by SNKI, moving down the field she makes a long pass down to shay on the left wing. 

"Four minutes left, Wow, SNKI has just popped the ball up and over the BLAZErs defense, and…. What's this!?" The announcer cried.

"SNKI has just headed the ball in with such force, the goalie had no chance of stopping it!" cried the other announcer.

"The kickoff, it looks like the BLAZErs have gotten past the front line and are nearing the goal."

"Whoa! One of the players just took a strong shot, and Nanami makes the save!"

"Well Juri, the crowd certainly has gotten riled up for this game, haven't they?"

"Yes Koto, they have! Look, Faita has just trapped the pass with an amazing head butt, and passed up to Kakashi, who has just passed to Shay, Shay passes to SNKI, and SNKI kicks the ball straight up… into the air?"

"Oh, look here comes Jowy running up the field… I can't believe my eyes, he has just jumped so incredibly high and bicycle kicked the ball down to Yoh, who just scissor kicked it into the goal. That brings the score to 4-2, and the JowSen team is in the lead!"

"Alright, we're down to the last minute of the game and it's the BLAZErs kick-off. Their center just kicked the ball so hard that it knocked out Jet, the sweeper. The officials have called for a sub."

"Looks like they're calling in Shippo!!" Shippo is to take the kick, and he sends it far up the field to SNKI, who set up a shot for Faita… I can't believe it she missed, of all the players on the team she isn't one to miss a shot, but this was way off! Wait a second the ball just shot straight into the goal!? There goes the buzzer but we've got to know who just scored that shot… we're watching the tape now to see who it was… and it was… Shippo! I can't believe it Shippo has scored in the last two seconds!! The JowSen team goes to the finals!" Koto announced cheerfully.

            The team decided to go out to a special treat, so they went to The Noodle Bar, for some Ramen Noodles, that's when it all happened………

****

            

            Well, that's it for now!! So whadaya think? Review and tell me. Oh and the guys come in, in chapter3 so keep reading! Later on they're all gonna have a camping trip, and Jin will even be there and I'll be talking gibberish with Jin, Well I don't wanna spoil a good story so you'll have to read to find out the rest!! 

P.S. If ya don't review I wont write any more!!!!! J/k I've gotta write, or else my friends would knock me out!! Cya!!


	2. It Starts

            Wow chapter2! YAY! Okey dokey. This one's a little short! But here it is anyways! Ooh, Yeah I don't own any thing or anyone but Kitsune, Jet, and myself (sometimes I can't even own myself)… but anyway on with the story! Btw, this chapter is very, very  short! Sry!

****

            

At the noodle bar a mysterious figure waited at the table farthest to the back, away from any windows. He was very tall and wore all black, he'd been following the girls for quite some time now.

            The girls knew of their follower, so Michelle, cautiously, walked up and sat so that she was aligned with him back to back, the others followed. The group went on with their usual loud behavior, but Michelle was still on alert.

            SNKI noticed this and gathered up Michelle, Britsu, Faita, and Shay, and led them outside. She did this in a way so that the man would follow, and he did. When they reached the alley the girls stopped and turned to face him. He was big…blue…and he had…Horns!? 

"My name is Ogre, I was sent here by my boss to retrieve you five girls."

            SNKI, Britsu, Jessica(Faita), and Shayna(Shay) jumped at him to try to fight.

            "Wait!" Michelle demanded, "I have a good feeling about this guy, I think we should go."

            "Why!?" The girls asked at the same time.

            "Let's just go!" Michelle's voice seemed a bit sour.

            They decided to go with the giant, ogre, thing, or whatever. When the arrived they found themselves looking at a huge castle-looking thing. The girls found themselves stunned by the empire.*stupified* When they reached "The Room", Ogre walked up and stood by the desk. A big black chair slowly turned ***(creepy huh?)*** "Errrrrrr…" The chair howled as it turned, and in the chair was a boy who looked to be the same age as the girls.

****

            

Snki: so will the girls be okay, or will they face certain death? Find out in the next chapter of *WINK*!  Oh, and sorry it's a little short but that's how it's written already and the next chapter is really long!


	3. The Decision

Snki: since I didn't write much last time this one's nice and long it takes up 6pages in my 7by 5in. book…you do the math! I don't own anything or anyone but Kitsune, Jet, and  SNKI. But I can't make money off of that now can I!? I started writing this chapter on paper two months ago and I just finished it…sad huh? But at least you can read it a lot sooner! Well, I'm gonna shut up now so you all can read this. Btw  ( ) means thoughts!!J

****

            

            "What!? You, the leader of this place!?!?!?!?!? That's pathetic…okay, okay where's the guy that sent for us?" Snki said, while looking around for someone else, who looked older.

            "That would be me." The boy seemed to be calm when he spoke, as if he took no offence to what Snki said.

            "Ooh…….NO WAY! You can't be, you look like you're our age!"

            "I am 15 years old. My father passed away when I was only 9 years old, that's how I became ruler of this world."

            Ooh…I'm sorry, but Hey you're living fine now right!? Uhh…by the way, why did you uh…send for us?"

            "Oh, right…I sent for you because, the five of you have pure hearts."

            "yeah and…?"

            "Well, you five are the only humans with pure hearts, and you all have great amounts of power…with your hearts and your power combined you cannot be beaten. I called you forth because, you five are capable of saving the human race from falling into the hands of evil demons."

            "Uhh……Can we like sleep on this  decision? Because we really need to discuss this with each other."

            "Sure, I'll have Ogre take you back to the alley behind the noodle bar."

                                                            ***At Snki's House***

            "Should we do it? I mean we don't even know any thing about this guy. Not even his name!" Britsu asked a little concerned.

            "Well," Snki replied, "We know he's the ruler of …uh…whatever world, or something like that."

            "Yeah, but I'm a little curious…why us!?" Michelle continued, "Yeah, yeah, we've got pure hearts blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…what if he's just pulling a big, fat fast one on us? Hmmm?

            "Well, I trust him, "Snki replied, "don't know why, but I think we can trust him."

            "Well, well," Shayna nagged, "I think Snki like him! ***making kissy face***

            "Nu-uh, NO WAY! ***Blush*** I like…uh…someone else." (Yeah right, he's gorgeous!!J).

***Silence***

            Jessica broke the silence. "I'm with Snki, besides I've always wanted to fight for something other than the T.V. with my brothers."

            "Mee too!" Britsu cheered.

            "Yeah, I'm in, but what about the finals!? The Championship Game!!" asked Shayna.

            "Yeah, Snki We've got to play the finals!" Jessica worried.

            "Maybe we can work it out with…uh, he never did tell us his name…we'll have to ask him the next time we see him. I think he'll let us and if not , we will have to do a little persuading." Snki had and evil look in her eye.

            " I bet I know what Snki is planning to do to him!! And you don't want it to happen to you." (she did it to me a year ago)Shayna thought, (being covered in make-up and hung on a flag pole isn't too much fun!!)

            Just then Ogre appeared.

            "Wow, talk about timing!" Snki said a little bit startled.

            "Girls, thank the lord, I found you. I've looked every where!" Ogre said out of breath.

            "What's wrong!?" Britsu was a bit worried.

            "Huh? Oh nothing's wrong. Have you made a decision yet?"

            "Well, sort of, take us to your leader guy, and we'll talk about it, ok?" Snki said.

***At the castle thingy***

"So, you see, we really need to play this game." Snki said trying not to blush.

"Sure, no problem, in fact I'll even sponsor your team, as long as we can get new uniforms that have Spirit World Champions on the back, ok?" said the leader of spirit world.

I was just wondering, uh…what is your name? You've never even given us a clue!" Snki asked.

"I know Why Snki want's to know his name!" Shayna teased.

"Ooooh!" Michelle, Britsu, and Jessica teased as well.

Snki and the leader looked at each other and both blushed, then turned away.

                                    ***10 minutes after teasing***

"So your name is…?" Snki asked.

"Well, it's rather funny. My name is **Why Is Name's Kool**, but you can just call me Wink."

"Wow…cool…uh, why is that your name, it's rather strange!?" Snki said in disbelief.

"My mother thought it would be "cute" to call me WINK, so that's what she named me."

"Ooh…I don't see, but…Owell I never get anything, and to tell you the truth I think it's kinda cute too!"

"Thanks…"

"Sir.WINK!" Ogre said abruptly.

"Ooh, right, girls I want you to meet your partners…Come on in guys!"

Just then five guys walked in the room.

****

            

Snki: A bit of a cliffy, but not too bad! So…who are the five mysterious guys? C'mon guess! I bet you all know at least four of them…Well if ya don't then you'll findout in the next chapter of *WINK*!!! R&R!!! by the way the title of this story used to be "Love, Life, and Everything Else", but I changed it cause it was a horrible title!!.  I made a quote out of it though, it goes like this.J

**"Live Everything, Love Else"**

**Quote by:**

**                                                                                    *Me* (STEPHENIE A.KA. SNKI)**


	4. Five guys, Five girls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, but me……and the story line.

Hey! Look what I did, I finally finished chapter 4!!Yay!!! Sorry for the long delay, but my computer was being very gay…anywho I'll let you guys read the story now!!!

****

**                                                                        *Silence***

**                                                            *Fifteen minutes later***

**                                                                        *Silence***

"Do I have to introduce all of you to each other?" Wink said trying to be patient.

            " NO!!" Everyone jumped up and shouted.

            "Okay, okay, then get to it."

***Whisper*** "Hey Yusuke, these girls are all very cute.***runs up to the girls*** Hey! How ya doin, the names kuwabara!"

"Ehem!"

"Oh, yeah, and this is Yuske, Hiei, Kurama, and Jin!" Each guy nodded as his name was said.

"Hey! The name's Snki, and this is Shayna, Jessica, Britsu, and Michelle!"

"I'm Jin, and I really like meeting all of you!" Jin said while rapidly shaking Snki's hand. "Oh look, me ears are a wigglin…and what a wiggle."

"What he means is he likes you guys." Yusuke said. "Man, and you guys didn't even have to fight him for him to like you."

"Well, isn't that amusing, I guess he just didn't like the way you looked Yusuke." Hiei said to tease.

"Shaddup!" -**-_--**

"Hey, How'd ya know that?" Jin, asked looking a little confused.

Hiei laughed. "Never mind."

"I see Hiei seems to be curious about our new partners." Kurama teased.

"Hmpf."

"Hey! These guys are cool. Yes! NO boring people!" Snki cheered.

"Yay! I hate boring people! There boring!" Britsu cheered with Snki.

All the boys just sat there and stared. "What are they talking about??" Jin whispered to Yusuke.

"I don't know, but who cares…"

"Yeah, and we might just have a little fun with them." Shayna had an Idea.

"Yeah! You're right!!" All the girls got into a huddle. "Yeah definitely!" Snki's voice was all that could be heard.

"Ya know I have a funny feeling that they're planning something evil." Jin spoke as if he were scared of something. "But, I wonder what."

"I don't know, but I don't like the way they're looking at us." Yusuke sounded a bit scared.

Maybe they're gonna make us eat candy!" Jin cheered. "Yay! I love candy!"

"Hmpf, I'm not into your kiddy-games, so I'm not going." Hiei snorted.

"Lighten up Hiei. Give them a chance, who knows we might even have some fun." Kurama smirked and elbowed him.

" I'm sure we will." Hiei said sarcastically, while reading their minds.

"Do you even know what we're planning?" Shayna put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"Yes."

"How do you know!?"

Hiei can read your minds." Kurama said with a silent laugh.

"Well that's no fair!" Snki yelled. "It's no fun when you already know what we're gonna do!"

"Yeah!" Britsu agreed. "Stop reading our minds shorty!"

"Hmpf."

                                                   ***Half an hour later, in the woods***

"I love camping!" Snki's voice echoed through the trees. "HEYOO! ANYBODY OUT THERE! HELLO!"

"Whadaya yellin for, doubt anyone 'il ear ya." Jin was a bit confuse by Snki's yelling. "Where we gonna set up camp?"

"Right here. Duh!" Snki hit herself on the head and stuck out her tongue.

Everyone, but Hiei laughed. They set up camp by a huge tree, it's lowest branch had to be about 20 feet up. **(Big tree)**

**                                                                *9:30***

**                                                              *Silence***

Shayna pulled a huge bag of candy out of her bag. "Candy anyone?" She said while handing it out to everyone.

Hiei looked at it blankly. "What's candy??"

                                                            ***Blank stares***

"Hiei, you eat candy and it tasted very good." Kuwabara spoke slowly and blankly.

**                                    *(10:00) They have eaten the whole bag of candy***

Hiei was bouncing off of the trees. "Weeeeee…Hey Snki, got anymore candy??"

O.o "No you ate it all!"

"Damn……Ooh Lookie!" Hiei found a candy wrapper on the ground, and picked it up. "Damn it!! What kind of a fool takes a candy wrapper and wraps it back up so it looks like there's candy inside!?"

^_______________^ "That would be me." Kurama said smiling very, very wide like.

Hiei thought to himself. "Ooh you're gonna pay." ***Out loud*** "I hate you…"

                                                               ***Silence***

"LETS PLAY A GAME!" Britsu shouted, shattering the silence.

"Yeah! Hey lets play Team-Hide-And-Go-Seek!" Snki cheered with Britsu. "All right so parings uhh…Yusuke, you decide!"

"Why mee!"

"Because…uhh…I said so."

"Grrr…"

"Oh Grrr… Yourself"

"Alright so I get to choose, hmm…let me think…Alright! Okay. Snki and Hiei. Kurama and Michelle. Kuwabara and Jessica. Britsu and Jin. And that leaves Shayna, so it's me and you."

"Yippie Shayna said sarcastically.

****

            

            So, what will happen! Hiei is hyper on candy and likes to blow things up, and he's paired with Snki, who is also hyper on candy, and likes to blow things up!? Ooh Aah! Purdy Light Show! ***Eyes glowing in amazement*** Ooh, I like lights! ***Blows up house*** Yay Purdy Lights! OH CRAP I FORGOT TO TAKE OUT MY STORIES, AND MY DRAWINGS! ***Rushes in to a raging inferno of a house*** Wow, I made 5 trips in and out and managed to gather everything…OH SHIT! I FORGOT MY SHONEN JUMP MAGAZENES! DAMN…O well.***Skips down to fire department, (2 blocks away) and tells them the house is on fire. Skips back and moves into the garage*** I'll live here now! Until next time, BYE


	5. Authors note

Should I continue this story…? People don't review and I was just wondering, cause if not my friends could all just read it at school or something, but it'd be kind of hard to let my cousins borrow it…Well, In case anyone who reads but doesn't review would like to know…. Shall I continue...? Yes or no we'll go with the majority vote…


End file.
